This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) is a potential source of biomarkers for many disorders of the central nervous system, including Alzheimer disease (AD). Prior to comparing CSF samples between individuals to identify patterns of disease-associated proteins, it is important to examine variation within individuals over a short period of time so that one can better interpret potential changes in CSF between individuals as well as changes within a given individual over a longer time span.